


How many nights does it takes to count the stars？

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Interstellar (2014), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 影帶甚至還沒放完。可Louis早就已經泣不成聲，隔著一方小小的螢幕，跨越時間和空間、和那個始終等著他的人一起，像個無助的孩子一樣哭了起來。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	How many nights does it takes to count the stars？

**Author's Note:**

> 星際效應AU，不符合原作設定的地方就是被我吃了。

這是一次失敗的任務。  
在Louis終於回到該死的無限號上的時候，他知道自己搞砸了，他沒能掌握好時間、況且那是一個並不具有任何意義的信號，負責這顆星球的人在那人自己的五分鐘前以為此處可能有人類移居的潛力，但卻來不及再發出一條警告信號。  
地球上已經過去了十幾年，而在瀕臨死亡的每一分、每一秒，他始終都記得這件事。Louis總是惦記著一個人，一個他刻在心底最深處的名字。  
同行的科學家看上去蒼老了一些，也許十幾年的時間裡他沒有完全選擇把自己冷凍起來。他跟Louis說有一些從地球寄過來的影像訊息、禮貌的問著要不要看，Louis幾乎有點無禮的衝去換了衣服，再次見到同事的時候對方卻笑了笑表示他能理解，沒關係的。  
然後他終於端著一杯太奢侈了的熱茶，開始放映第一卷帶子。

他們之間是不歡而散的。  
那是2047年，地球上的資源早已瀕臨消耗殆盡的邊緣。人類必須做點什麼，而心懷遠大夢想的Louis在結束了秘密培訓以後沒多久又被喊了回去。  
他被告知他要上太空、擔起拯救人類的職責的時候，那年他才24歲。  
當Harry接到了來自Louis的消息的時候，他才剛結束一場演唱會。在這個缺少娛樂管道的年代，他的搖滾樂隊卻意外的受到了群眾的歡迎和主流媒體的吹捧，但是當他發現他可能這輩子都再也見不到Louis的那天晚上，他狠狠的把價值……他自己都不知道多少，反正一定很貴的吉他給砸到了後台休息室的地上。  
那天晚上他拒接了所有來自Louis的電話。  
後來Louis試圖找到Harry，但是每一個他在或他可能在的地方都失去了他的男孩的蹤跡。最後在出發日的早上，Louis發誓他在離開住處以前遠遠的看到了Harry倚在那間被沙塵暴侵襲得不成樣子的屋子旁，他從照後鏡裡看見他的男孩快要哭出來了的樣子。  
他總是發誓他不要讓這一刻成為永別。

第一卷帶子的時間戳記是在Louis離開的三年後。  
『Gemma叫我來，我拒絕了很多次。但是當Daisy和Phoebe也讓我來的時候，我終於拒絕不了了。』  
影帶裡的Harry聲音有些失真，這時他已經剪去了一頭張揚的長髮，還有幾撮頭髮不聽話的翹著，有點像他們初識的時候，那時候世界的情況還沒那麼糟糕，兩個十幾歲的小鎮男孩只是每天聽著舊時代的搖滾樂、無所事事的，從來沒有想過未來。  
『你知道嗎，有時候……不，你離開以後的每一分每一秒，我都還是覺得你是個大混蛋。你就非去不可嗎？你就一定要走嗎？但是我知道在這裡質問你也沒有什麼意義了。噢，附帶一提，我沒有再跟任何人交往過。你看我對你很好吧？唉，我也不知道我到底在說什麼，再見，笨蛋。我不想再來了，我發誓。』  
然後第一卷帶子在這裡結束。  
可是Louis知道那只是Harry的氣話。  
因為這些影帶的側邊都整齊的寫著留言人是誰，但是卻有一堆都是空白的，明顯是留下訊息的人不願意把他的姓名也一併留下。  
而他手裡還有整整一大疊側邊空白的影帶。

Louis在看完了來自家人的每一條訊息以後，他終於決定要來把這堆空白的一起看完。  
第二卷標記空白的影帶的時間戳記居然只在第一卷的一個月後。  
『嘿，想不到吧。明明說著我不想再跟你說任何一句話的，但是我又來了。意思意思跟你說聲我接下來要去巡演了，是第一次、但也可能是最後一次，你知道的，基於你為什麼現在人在遙遠的太空裡的那些破理由。你一定能懂。我想我還是在氣你，但是我會像個傻子一樣的翻著手機裡的舊照片、舊影片，Louis Tomlinson，你知道嗎，你真是個大騙子，你記不記得你十八歲的時候對我說過你要永遠跟我在一起？』  
他當然還記得。  
那個時候Louis剛拿到大學的入學通知，他帶著才16歲的Harry踏上了一趟說走就走的火車旅行，然後他們走遍了每一個幾乎被沙塵覆蓋到失去原貌的景點，然後在每一個意想不到的地方做愛。他說他要永遠跟他在一起，可是他現在在這裡，在遙遠的光年之外。  
Louis突然覺得他的眼角似乎快要流下了淚。  
『再見，混蛋。』  
這句話為第二卷影帶做了結。  
可至少他說的是再見，他做了一個無形的承諾。

第三卷影帶的時間在第二卷的一年後。  
『嗨，是我。我不確定你有沒有看到，或看不看得到。總之又過了一年，這一年我的生活被巡演塞滿了，有很多姑娘為我瘋狂、也有很多男人——哈，甚至是巡演場館的年輕警衛都想泡我，但是你知道的，我還是全部都拒絕了。我想我不是那種搖滾明星，我的生活不需要被性給塞滿，當然那也是因為我心裡永遠只想著一個人。你還活著吧？我也只能相信你還活著。抱歉這次時間比較趕，不說了。我得去拍雜誌宣傳照了，下次見。』  
這次Harry沒有再埋怨什麼，他甚至都沒有對Louis的離開有任何意見，只是瑣碎的報告了自己的生活近況。  
接下來他大概是回到首都了，他的訊息之間相隔的日期開始比較頻繁、也規律，Louis不自覺的看到了第二十八卷，這一卷影帶裡面的Harry甚至不再穿著那些花俏的衣服。  
八年後，他的男孩長大了。  
他30歲了，而他還是24歲。

『嗨，Lou。我很久沒有這麼喊你了對不對，已經過了八年了。你知道我比你大了嗎，嘿，你回來的時候應該都可以叫我Daddy了吧？我選在今天抽空過來給你發訊息的理由……哈，我在說什麼，從來都沒有理由。每一次我想到你就來，我心上總有你的位置。報告一下，我還是沒有跟任何人約過會，但是你知道的，我總得解決一些生理問題，可我無法對任何人動心——好吧，我得更正一下，並不是心上只給你留了一個位置，而是那個位置只能是你。我相信你會回來，這是我對活下去這件事本身唯一的動力。我有好幾次都想要死了算了，我想也許我下輩子就可以再遇見你了吧？這輩子太短、而宇宙的距離太長了，我總是不自覺地抬頭望天，我明白你已經離這裡很遠、很遠了，可是在每個人都笑我傻、笑我為你守活寡的時候，我還是執意過一陣子就要來這裡，來這裡告訴你，我還活著，我還在等你，我準備好等你一生了。』  
影帶甚至還沒放完。  
可Louis早就已經泣不成聲，隔著一方小小的螢幕，跨越時間和空間、和那個始終等著他的人一起，像個無助的孩子一樣哭了起來。

剩下的影帶Louis幾乎都是哭著看完的。  
Harry說他去演電影了，還挺受歡迎。他還是在每一卷影帶中都露出一副快哭出來的神情、或者乾脆直接在錄影的機器面前大哭出來，但是不變的是他開始用他脆弱的聲音一次次的對Louis說著他也不確定對方會不會聽到的「我愛你」。  
Louis很想告訴他的男孩，他聽到了、他全部都聽到了，他知道有個人在地球上等著他，他知道他為什麼要回去，除了肩負的拯救人類的使命以外，他心中只有一個再回去見Harry一面的信念。

他看到了第三十四卷影帶，這也是最後一卷了。  
這一年的Harry是34歲，Louis已經離開地球整整十二年。  
『我甚至開始自嘲我是不是該給你辦個離開十二週年的紀念派對了，小混蛋。』Harry的聲音還是語帶哽咽，一如過去的每一卷影帶一樣：『Louis Tomlinson，我愛你。這句話我以前來不及對你說，我後悔了好多次為什麼在你離開以前我要避不見面，是不是當時只要我不管不顧的攔下你、你就不會走了？我知道你一定透過後照鏡看到我了，我站在那裡的時候多想去追你，可是我不知道我到底是在賭氣還是有種絕望的無力感，我沒辦法邁開步伐、我不知道該怎麼做，我現在也不知道我該怎麼做，Lou，你好殘忍，可是我還是喜歡你，我這輩子都栽在你身上了。』  
Louis又一次哭了起來。  
他哭了很久、很久，他覺得他的眼睛應該都腫起來了，不然至少也是紅得不像話，但這是最後一卷了，他甚至都不知道該不該再回放一次所有的影帶，可他知道他現在腦子裡縈繞著的都是Harry。  
他們曾經相處過的每一分、每一秒都像錄影帶一樣，不停在他腦子裡重播著，他分不清那是一種想念還是嚴重的折磨，他只知道，他真的對不起他。  
也許他是根本就沒有資格去哭的那一個人。

❅

老實說的話，Louis其實根本沒有料到他還能再醒來。  
任務不算完全的成功，可是他活下來了，而且他看到了不同於無限號中昏暗的人造光的光線。  
他甚至不敢確定自己是見到了太陽光還是死後的世界。

「噢嗨，Tomlinson先生，你醒了。」  
一個帶著愛爾蘭口音的男人走了進來，Louis眨了眨眼，看到對方胸前別著的名牌寫著Niall。他想要支起身來，卻被Niall連忙制止了，還連帶告訴他「嘿嘿嘿沒事的，小心點你現在其實算是90幾歲的人了」。  
噢天啊，90幾歲。Louis差點要為這個太過於誇張的數據再陷入昏迷一次，儘管他很清楚他的身體還是暫時停在了20幾歲的年輕狀態。  
那邊Niall還在叨念著一堆檢查報告之類的數據云云，Louis發誓他很努力的試著認真聽了，但是到後半他就真的跟不上這充滿了廢話的解釋，直到他聽到了一個關鍵字——  
「等等等等，其他的先撇開不談。」Louis很確定他是個很會抓關鍵字的人，他絕對沒有聽錯：「你說有人在等我？」  
Niall露出了一個了然於心的笑容。  
「是的，Tomlinson先生。就在附近的設施裡，他已經等你很久、很久、很久了。」

老實說Louis本來是做好了心理準備他可能得去什麼，複製過來的紀念故居，還是乾脆就去墓地前了。可是他沒有，他現在帶著這束花的目的並不是為了哀悼，其實他也不知道是為了什麼，但是他就是想帶。  
他在來的路上讀了一些很舊很舊的報導。他知道冷凍設施在他離開的時候技術早已成熟，但是卻沒料到他會讀到「年方三十的當紅搖滾歌手決定進入冷凍沉眠」這種標題。  
真傻啊這傢伙，明明可以忘了他開始新生活的，但Harry Styles卻不要，他就是那個固執的小笨蛋。  
Louis的手在準備伸向解凍按鍵的那一刻還是在顫抖的，他不知道自己準備好了沒有，他甚至覺得這傢伙可能會不顧自己才剛醒來有多虛弱就撲過來給他揍一巴掌。但是他還是懷著忐忑不安的心情按了下去——接著他拉開那個被他吐槽過很久真的很像屍袋的標準袋子，他終於看到了那張臉。  
那張他魂牽夢縈、想了好久好久，這輩子都無法忘懷的臉。  
Harry緩緩的張開了眼睛，似乎還有些畏光，但是他的腦子很快的恢復了運轉。他在把自己冷凍起來的時候早就設定過了，只有一個人能把他喚醒，只有那個人、除了這個人以外他誰都不要——  
「……Lou？」  
「是我。」Louis拋下了他手裡的那束花，這句面對面的Lou他真的等了好久、好久。他不想管別的什麼了，他只知道他想用力的把Harry抱緊，在往後餘生都再也不要離開他了。  
而Harry也一樣，他的體感時間裡已經有十二年沒有見過這個男人了，這個他以前每天照三餐罵，但是最後只能一次次坦誠的說著「我愛你」的男人。  
Harry終究還是沒有把那些準備好的尖銳言詞拿出來罵人，他知道他們之間不需要這些譴責了。

「你該感謝我，我花了一秒決定我不要揍你、我現在只想好好抱你。」Harry半開玩笑的說道。  
「謝謝。」Louis只回了短短的兩個單詞，可他知道，Harry會明白他到底在謝什麼。

謝謝你願意用一生的時間，等著我回來。

**Author's Note:**

> 以為是BE對不對？錯了！我怎麼可能會寫BE呢！連Interstellar的AU都能被我寫成HE哈哈哈哈哈哈——  
> 總之心情不好，也獻給心情不好的朋友，一切總會變好的。  
> Don’t let it break your heart.


End file.
